Cleaner Eyes
by Tynan Jay
Summary: Richard Sullins is questioning some FBI employees about Alex Mahone's less than legal activities.
1. The Cleaner

**Title:** Cleaner Eyes

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Prison Break and all related characters and storylines are copyright Paul Scheuring and company.

**Summary: **As a cleaner, I don't get noticed much.

**Characters: **Richard Sullins, Multiple OCs

**Chapter 1 - The Cleaner  
**

As a cleaner, I don't get noticed much. People don't pay much attention to me; they recognise I'm there but they don't fully process the fact. Sometimes it feels they notice the water cooler more than me. It gets to you, but sometimes it's not so bad, and sometimes it's even useful.

"_Miss Lindsey, please have a seat. I'm Richard Sullins from the Internal Affairs Bureau. I'd like to ask you a few questions about Special Agent Mahone."_

Alexander Mahone has been working here almost as long as I have. I had a great deal of respect for the man and the vigour with which he did his job. He was also one of the few people to really notice me. Of course, I guess he had to when I was one of the few people still around on the frequent times he worked late. But more than that, he was kind – he would say hello in passing, and thank me every single time I cleaned his office.

"_I understand you work in his department? You clean his office regularly?"_

"_Twice a week."_

Being in a position where people don't often notice you enable a person to hear and see things that other might not. When people don't see you, they don't put their guards up to prevent _you_ from seeing _them._ Alexander Mahone was not one of these people. When he took a phone call that wasn't to be overheard or did paperwork that wasn't to be seen, he asked me to leave, politely, which is more than can be said for most.

"_And in a position like that you might happen to notice things that most people don't. You might ... hear or see things that others don't."_

"_Perhaps."_

But even the most careful of men can't keep their barriers up all the time, and sometimes you just have to be in the right place at the right time – or the wrong place at the wrong time depending on how you look at it.

"_Is there anything you can tell me, Miss Lindsey, regarding Special Agent Mahone that might be unbefitting of a federal agent?"_

I don't know what was in the pill pot. I knew what it was – at my age I was more than familiar with the appearance of a pill pot – but what was in it I couldn't say. Through the glass I couldn't hear the words exchanged between Alexander and the drug dealer but I saw the drugs pass from hand to hand, and the sudden calm wash over the agent when he swallowed one of the pills.

"_Anything at all that? We know that he has been threatening towards those that have information which would damage his reputation, and if that is then case you needn't worry. We can protect you and anyone connected to you that he may have threatened to hurt."_

It's not my place to dictate what a man does. Alexander Mahone was good – brilliant – at his job. He was a good man who had a kind word for almost anyone. I'd seen enough to know that being a federal agent was a stressful job. If he needed a little assistance to deal with that, then that was his prerogative.

"_No, sir, I've never seen anything. Mister Mahone has always been kind to me. I can't imagine that he would do anything to jeopardise his career or the reputation of this bureaucracy."_


	2. The Mail Boy

**Chapter Two - The Mail Boy**

It wasn't that I was worried about getting Agent Mahone in trouble – from what I'd seen he was screwed anyway – it was the fact that _I _would end up in trouble. It was only that one time. His secretary had been flirtin' with me for weeks and ... well, she was pretty and I was up for something fun. Admittedly, I hadn't expected THAT, but hey, it was a thrill.

"_Mister Forest, you work in postal. Did you ever notice anything out of the ordinary with special agent Mahone's mail?"_

Neither of us really liked him 'cause he was a bit of a bastard really. He'd be nice as honey one minute and then snap at you for no good reason the next. So it was almost like getting back at him for that, only he didn't really know about it. Suppose that kinda defeats the point.

"_Nothing at all? Packages or letters from strange addresses? A regular delivery that seemed out of place in a federal office?"_

The sex was alright I suppose. I'd had better but I'd had worse, too. We knocked a few things off the desk and Rachel – or was it Rebecca? – scarpered pretty quickly once we were done. So I was left to clean up, make it look like we'd never been there. And that's when I found them. A pen had fallen to the floor and the lid must have been loose 'cause it'd come right off.

"_If he's threatened you into silence, we can protect you. You've nothing to worry about."_

Right there next to the lid was these pills, three of them, little round blue things. I thought, 'Why's he keepin' pills in his pen?' And then it hit me – they obviously weren't legal, or else why would he keep 'em hidden?

"_Well ... there was this one thing, sir."_

I never told anyone before because I didn't want them findin' out about Rebecca – or Rachel, whatever – but they don't need to know about that to know what I found. Plus, it's really hard to lie when there's a dude in a suit glaring down at you and practically demanding information.

"_There was one time, I found some pills in his office. I was ... er ... droppin' off a letter and I knocked over his pen and this little pills fell out. I dunno what they were but I just thought it was a bit strange that he kept 'em in his pen."_


End file.
